


Spilling Secrets

by weblectricity



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, that prompt is up for grabs people!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weblectricity/pseuds/weblectricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr conversation:<br/>- That was so embarrassing I’m never speaking again<br/>- I dont even know what you’re talking about but im reblogging<br/>- A waitress said “enjoy your meal” and I replied “love you too”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilling Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote something. Last time I wrote fanfic was probably some 15 years ago. Anyway, no beta, english is my second language, all mistakes are my own.  
> if anyone wants to take a stab at the prompt i'd be really happy!  
> the tumblr post can be found here: http://weblectricity.tumblr.com/post/116536336236/ovenworthy-finallyiveflown-ovenworthy (that's also my blog if you wanna drop by...)

Peggy Carter was dead on her feet. In the last 39 hours she has had exactly 20 minutes of sleep, though she isn't quite sure where the last hour went and maybe her brain checked out as her hands filed the reports where they belonged after the mission high left her crashing. Her feet took her to the Automat on autopilot and when she realized where she was heading she decided to rely on Angie to get her home.

As she entered the diner and her eyes sought out Angie her spirits lifted for a bit and a tired but brilliant smile split her face. Angie Angel Angela was here and smiled back at her and Peggy relaxed and slid into an empty booth where she could observe the Automat and busy bee Angie buzzing through it. Peggy's head was also buzzing.

Angie wasn't expecting Peggy and when she sat down, the waitress couldn't wait for her shift to end. Without even taking her order she got a pie and coffee out for Peggy. She topped off the coffee of her customers before bringing Peggy her coffee and pie but darting away with a smile and a cheerful: "Here you go."

Peggy smiled back at Angie softly before replying: "I love you."

Angie froze with her back to Peggy, then slowly turned her head and peeked at English. The woman wasn't exactly slumped in the booth, but her posture was far from Peggy's usual at-ease, her eyes were drooping and she was smiling dopily at the pie. Peggy's brain was obviously conked out for the evening.

Promising Helen to make it up to her Angie clocked out and not five minutes later was leading Peggy back home.

***

"So when was the last time you slept in a bed?" Angie asked conversationally.

"Tuesday morning. What day is it today?" Peggy asked in return.

"Thursday."

"Oh. I used to go longer without sleep..." Peggy added defensively.

"Mm," Angie hummed instead of answering. "You always spill all your secrets when you don't get enough sleep?" Angie kept the conversation light, but by now was determined to get thru this. Her heart was beating up in her throat. Let anyone tell her again she wasn't a good actress.

"What?" Peggy sounded mildly offended. "I'll have you know I've been tortured and haven't _spilled_ any secrets." Her accent was thicker than Angie heard before.

"Oh really," Angie mused. "Back during the war?"

"Of course."

"And later?"

"Yes, and later," Peggy stated, brooking no argument. That flimsy phone company job story wouldn't hold up if Angie went after that, but that's not what she needs to know tonight.

"Okay," Angie said, placating. "Did you get the bad guy today?"

"Yes, I got him." Proud. Satisfied. Peggy in her most raw. Angie was enamored with that Peggy ever since she met her.

They walked for a bit more in silence.

"Almost home," Angie smiled at Peggy.

"Yes, home," Peggy's smile lit up the evening.

Angie put her heart on her sleeve and her hand sought out Peggy's. Peggy squeezed and didn't let go. Later, Peggy collapsed into her bed, but never let go of Angie's hand.


End file.
